


Late Afternoon Sun

by Lastavica



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I'm not obsessed! You're obsessed!, Love, Marriage, Napping, Nature, One Shot, Patrick Jane's airstream, Peace, Post-Season/Series 07, Pregnancy, Romance, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: Unsurprisingly, she finds him napping.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Kudos: 54





	Late Afternoon Sun

Teresa pulled up to her home-in-progress and parked beside the airstream. Patrick had been there almost everyday, hard at work on the house. Before walking over to find him, she looked around at the little haven he had purchased. She could admit to getting little misty eyed at her nomadic husband's dedication to building this permanent home with her and their child. She'd known him for years but this was all so new. A deep contented breath filled her lungs as she admired what Jane so desperately wanted to share with her. Cicadas were droning in the late afternoon heat. Bird songs echoed all around. The trees and grass rustled with the gentle breeze. Ducks bobbed as reflections on the water dissolved in ripples.

He wasn't in the cabin, but she found his cell phone lying forgotten on the table beside a pile of tools and paper. His cracked blue tea cup was sitting on top of the ladder by the door. Outside, his jacket hung over the railing. She smiled at it all and then walked back to the airstream.

"Jane?" She said as she pulled herself up into the camper. Eight months pregnant made that felt like a task.

Golden afternoon sun made the space feel warm and light. Sure enough Patrick was asleep on the bed. He was fully dressed as always, waist coat and rolled sleeves. His old shoes hung over the side.

"Jane" she repeated.

He woke with a start and then smiled as he stretched. "Hi."

"Hey" she said sitting down next to him. His hand found hers immediately. She smiled at his disheveled hair.

"I couldn't reach you, so I thought I'd come see how you're doin'."

"Sorry." His thumb brushed back and forth over her hand.

"No, I needed to get out of the house. Maternity leave is brutal."

"It's been two days."

"Yeah, so?" Her eyes did that thing that dared him to question her. He grinned his slope-eyed grin, head still nestled in the pillow.

"You wanna get some dinner?" she asked. "I'm starving."

"What time is it?"

"Four."

"Not too early?"

She stared at him blankly and moved his hand to her very pregnant belly.

He chuckled softly. "Ok. ...But first order of business." He pulled her down next to him and wrapped her in his arms.

"Jane, I don't fit in this bed." She said, surpressing a laugh. Their growing child had made the airstream bed far too snug for both of them. Until the remodel was complete, they were living full time at Teresa's house.

"I won't let you fall off." he assured her cheerfully, his voice muffled in her hair.

She relaxed in his arms. "Make much progress today?"

"As long as I'm working, there's progress." 

Teresa smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She sighed. "A little bored."

"Not for much longer." he joked. 

"You aren't kidding." 

He kissed her cheek and released her from his embrace. "Let's get mama some dinner."

She laughed. "Can't wait."


End file.
